


Bulldogs And Kittens

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Bulldogs And Kittens [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Tony Stark, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justin Hammer is a dick, M/M, Punk Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: When Bucky pretending to be some twink's boyfriend to protect him from an ex, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.





	Bulldogs And Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt like this on Tumblr (but it was OT3 with Stuckony, and it might've originated from Tumblr user Reioka I'm not really sure it all confused me. My brain hurts) and I thought 'hey, this sounds fun' and this mess came of it. And yes, it is a mess. I hate it, but I hate almost everything I write, and I need to post something damnit, so here you go.

Bucky leaned against the brick wall, smoking, with his foot propped up. The music from the bar leaked into the night’s air, letting Bucky still hum to the beat, despite ducking outside for a cigarette and some solitude. Bucky flicked his gaze over when the back door swung up and the music got louder for a brief moment, before a guy stumbled out, slamming the door shut behind him.

And Jesus, the guy was a kid, college, probably. Wearing a loose tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of glasses in front of big brown eyes that complimented his twinkish face and wild brown hair, he had an adorable sort of look to him. He was the type to get eaten alive in a bar like this. Bucky quirked an eyebrow, not holding back a smirk.

“You look a bit out of place, doll.” Bucky drawled, catching the guy’s attention.

He spun around, staring at Bucky with wide eyes. “Yeah, I-I ah, I’m not used to being in places like… this. But I’m-” He tried to stutter out, but the door swung open again, and a second guy came out.

The second guy was a bit older, maybe Bucky’s age, but an absolute sleazeball. He reeked of alcohol and had a greasy, gross aura to him. He glanced around before zeroing in on the first guy. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. 

“What are you doing here, Tony?” The guy taunted. “I thought you didn’t like these kinds of places.”

The first guy -Tony?- went a bit pale, but squared his shoulders. “Where I go and what I do is none of your business.” His voice was shaking, but Bucky admired the confidence. Reminded him of Steve, back before puberty hit.

The sleaze barked with laughter. “Sure” He glanced around. “I didn’t know you smoked.” He leered, clearly trying to corner Tony. Anyone who came out here came to smoke, though Bucky had a feeling Tony didn’t come out to light up.

Tony’s eyes went wide. “I ah, I don’t. But…” He glanced over to Bucky, then back to the other guy. “My boyfriend does, and I’m here to visit him!” Tony flashed a smile, but Bucky could see his shaking hands.

“Boyfriend?” The guy repeated, eyes narrowed with slight disgust. His gaze flicked over to Bucky as if the question were directed at him.

Bucky wasn’t stupid, and he knew the ‘trying to escape the ex-boyfriend’ spiel. Normally he wasn’t the type to get involved or play pretend to help a stranger. But the only thing that was more clear than the guy being Tony’s ex was how utterly terrified Tony was, and damnit, Bucky wasn’t an asshole. He could protect one little twink.

“Yeah, that a problem?” Bucky let his voice drop an octave, tilting his head back.

The sleaze seemed a bit taken aback, but didn’t back down. “Hope you’re enjoying my sloppy seconds.” He sneered, with a shitty little smirk.

Bucky stood upright, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out with his heel. “What did you just call my boyfriend?” Bucky outright snarled, taking a step forward.

Now, Bucky was damn well aware there was a reason people didn’t fuck with him. Over six foot, bodybuilder, punk clothes, and tattoos scared people. And if they didn’t, Bucky’s reputation for punching people out did. He wasn’t called ‘The Soldier’ for nothing.

But either the alcohol was getting to him or this guy was flat out stupid because he didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “You’re right, my bad. Sloppy Thirds. I shared him with my friend Ivan once.”

“You have three seconds to apologize, or I rearrange your face,” Bucky said, clenching his fist.

The guy only glanced over at Tony -who flinched and hid behind Bucky-, then laughed. “I hope you and Tony haven’t had sex yet. He might disappoint you with his small-”

One punch, straight to the nose, and the guy dropped like a fucking stone, swearing and cupping his -now bloody- nose. Bucky grabbed his collar, hauling him back up. “If you ever,” Bucky hissed, right in his ear. “Try and talk to Tony or me ever again, you’ll wish a broken nose was all I gave you.” Bucky threw him to the ground.

The guy pushed himself to his feet, almost tripping over himself running away. Bucky watched him leave, eyes narrowed.

“Thank you,” Tony said, and Bucky turned around to look at him. “You-you didn’t have to punch him, you know.”

Bucky shrugged. “That depends. Has he ever hit you?” Tony didn’t answer. “Then yeah, I did.” Bucky held out his hand. “Name’s James Barnes. But everyone just calls me Bucky.” Bucky flashed a sweet smile.

Tony accepted the handshake. “Tony. Why Bucky?” He asked.

“It’s off my middle name, Buchanan.” Bucky shrugged. “James always felt too formal, and I hate Jimmy.”

“James Buchanan?” Tony put the names together. “Seriously? You got named after him? He was like, one of the lamest presidents. All he was known for was not being able to stop the Civil War, and definitely being gay.” Tony wrinkled his nose.

“Then I guess we have the latter in common.” Bucky shrugged, grinning. Tony blinked but didn't say anything. “You got a ride home, doll? I wanna make sure you make it safe.”

Tony shook his head, fear returning. “I can't, I can't go home. He- Justin, my ex- he’s been stalking me, he has his lackeys guarding my apartment. I thought-I thought the last he’d ever look for me was his favourite bar but…” Tony trailed off, covering his mouth. God, the poor kid looked close to tears, already shaking again. “God, I’m just fucking scared. His parents are rich, calling the police won’t do shit, I don't have any friends or family. I don't know what to do anymore. I’m gonna end up being the murder victim of a 60 Minutes special, oh fuck.” Tony let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hey, doll, no.” Bucky soothed, touching Tony's shoulder. “You can crash at my apartment, okay? My roommate won't care, we have a couch you can sleep on. No strings attached, I promise.” 

Tony composed himself with a shaky breath. “Look, I really appreciate your help, but you've already done too much and I can't ask you-”

“You aren't asking, I’m offering,” Bucky said. “Just trying to be a good guy and help you, doll.”

Tony looked Bucky up and down, then laughed outright, despite his tear-stained cheeks. “Good guy?”

“Hey, we come in all shapes and sizes.” Bucky scowled, but he was smiling.

Tony shook his head, smiling. “Alright. Thank you, so much.” He gave Bucky grateful eyes.

Bucky nodded. “Not a problem, doll. Come on, it’s walking distance.” He herded Tony out onto the dark streets, leading the way. “And fucking Christ kid, take my jacket. You’re gonna fucking freeze.” Bucky shrugged off his leather jacket, offering it to Tony.

“And you won't?” Tony scoffed, but he took the jacket, draping it over his shoulders. “And don't call me kid, I’m eighteen.”

“Trust me, I was bred to handle cold,” Bucky said. “And I’m twenty-six, so you're a kid.”

Tony huffed but didn't argue it further. The walk fell silent, Bucky leading Tony down the streets. They were almost there when Tony started freaking out.

“Oh god, oh god, no no no.” Tony whimpered.

“What?” Bucky said, looking down at him.

“The guy walking toward us, Ivan. Justin's friend. He-he and Justin… they once raped me. Oh fuck, he’s gonna kill me.” Tony's voice made it clear that he was legitimately terrified Ivan would kill him.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling him close. “Not if I’m here. I’ve got you doll, don't worry.” Bucky promised. Tony only whimpered again, burying his face in Bucky's shoulder.

As soon as Ivan was close enough to identify, Bucky understood Tony's fear. The guy was big and rugged, with an ugly glare. 

“Give me Tony,” Ivan said, his voice thick with some accent. He wasn't beating around the bush, either.

“Fuck. Off.” Bucky snarled, glaring back.

Ivan took the first swing, and Bucky had to push Tony out of the way, leaving him open to take the punch, right to his jaw.

“Not a good idea, pal,” Bucky growled.

The two got in a fist fight, punches flying right in the middle of the sidewalk. Bucky was clearly winning, Ivan was a good fighter, but he couldn't hold a candle to Bucky. At least, until he pulled out a fucking taser. 

Bucky didn't know who the hell went around with a taser in their pocket. But he did know it hurt like hell, and he dropped to his knees, open and easy for Ivan to-

Bucky didn't see the new person coming until they clocked Ivan, knocking him out cold. 

“Sorry, but he’s my friend,” Steve said to the unconscious body, then offered a hand to help Bucky up.

“I had him on the ropes,” Bucky grumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

“I know you did.” Steve smiled. “So why’d I take a guy out for you?”

“Because you're a martyr who can't back down from a fight.” Bucky deadpanned. “Look, I punched his friend, it’s a long story.” He looked around. “Tony?”

Tony came out of the shadows, biting his lip. “I’m really sorry, I didn't know he would-”

“It’s fine. I’ve taken worse beatings.” Bucky waved off. “This is my roommate and best friend, Steve. Stevie, this is Tony. He’s crashing with us for a bit, I’ll explain later.” 

“Steve Rogers, please to meet you.” Steve flashed a bright smile, offering a handshake.

“You too,” Tony mumbled, shaking his hand.

Steve turned back to Bucky. “I’m meeting up with Tasha for date night. She set Clint up with some guy named Phil, and wants to spy on them to see if it goes well. Take good care of the kid, he seems like he needs it.” 

“You and Tasha have weird ideas of what ‘date night’ is.” Bucky shook his head. “Have fun, I will.”

“Leaving him here?” Steve pointed to Ivan as he got on his motorcycle, parked on the street.

“Ye,.” Bucky said. Steve shrugged, then drove off. Bucky turned back to Tony. “Come on doll, let’s get inside.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky woke up in the morning with a groan. He almost stayed in bed because fuck the world, but he remembered he had a guest over, and reluctantly got up. 

After a quick shower and pulling on a pair of jeans (but no shirt), Bucky headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“They carve you outta a rock or something?” A bleary voice from the living room asked. With such a tiny apartment, the living room and kitchen were connected, and Tony could see Bucky from his spot on the couch.

Bucky laughed, flipping eggs. “Something like that. You want some food, doll?”

Tony grunted, throwing off the fluffy blanket. All he wore were his boxers and one of Steve’s old white shirts. “That depends. Does coffee come with it?”

“If you want it to.” Bucky turned on the coffee maker. He was more of a smoothie guy personally, but he could make coffee if Tony wanted some.

Tony stumbled into the kitchen, accepting a plate of eggs and bacon before sitting down at the kitchen island. “Thank you, for all of this. You didn’t have to do this for me.” He said, before taking a sip of coffee.

Bucky shrugged, sitting down across from Tony. “Considering the people hell-bent on getting to you, it scares me to think about where you might’ve ended up last night if I hadn't. Don’t worry about it.”

“Guess that’s what I get for trying to break up with someone.” Tony mumbled, stabbing his eggs with a fork.

“Tony, that is not what should follow a breakup. You cry, eat bowls of ice cream, and get acquainted with giving yourself handjobs, not live in fear with a psycho abusive stalker. Not your fault, don’t make it.” Bucky said, voice firm. Tony only nodded, still not looking Bucky in the eye.

The door swung up, making Tony jump. Steve, Clint, and Natasha all came in, arguing about something.

“Look, if you drank half of a five hour energy, you’d get five hours of half assed energy.” Clint argued, using his hands for emphasis.

“But that doesn’t even make sense. Wouldn’t you just get full energy for half the time?” Steve was frowning, looking genuinely confused.

“You’d just get a moderate energy boost.” Tony cut in. “The name ‘Five hour energy’ is only indicative of how long it takes your body to process the substance, and once it goes through your body, you loss the kick. It doesn’t matter if you only drink a drop, it still takes roughly five hours to pass through your system, though the time period varies from person to person, different body types and all. The amount you take is the factor which affects your energy, as that’s the amount of the substance you’re flooding your bodily chemicals with. Take half, get half energy. Take two, and you’re just insane and will crash hard.” He explained through a mouthful of bacon.

“Ha!” Clint pointed at Steve. “What he said, that was science-y enough to probably prove it!” He then paused, staring at Tony with narrowed eyes. “Wait, who are you?”

“His name is Tony, I took him under my wing.” Bucky answered before Tony could. “He’s got a psycho ex boyfriend with strong lackies up his ass. Tony, that’s Clint, and that’s Natasha. They’re friends of mine, mostly good people.”

Tony gave a weak smile and nod in their direction. 

“That blows.” Clint made a face, stealing a piece of bacon from Bucky’s plate and taking a bite. “Psycho exes are the bane of the world’s existence.”

“That where you got that pretty bruise, Bucky?” Natasha asked, referencing Bucky’s bruised jaw from last night.

Bucky nodded. “The other guy looks worse.” He promised. The others nodded, no one doubting it.

“How long he staying?” Clint said, giving Tony an up-down.

“Til I get rid of his ex.” Bucky smacked Clint’s hand from trying to steal more bacon.

“I really do have to go, though.” Tony sighed. “Look, my books and stuff are at my apartment, and I need them to do my homework, and college stuff. I can’t just up and ignore my life.”

“You said Justin’s got lackies at your place.” Bucky frowned.

“He does.” Tony nodded “But I have to get my stuff somehow.”

“We’ll get your stuff.” Clint spoke up, talking around a mouthful of bacon he had stolen from Tony’s plate this time.

Steve nodded. “Bucky can stay here with you, and the three of us will grab what you need. If Bucky likes you enough to let you spend the night and take you under his wing-”

“Then you’re good enough for us to trust.” Natasha finished, giving Tony a small smile. Despite how utterly terrifying she could be, Natasha had a nice side. Even if she’d shoot Bucky for saying it.

“You guys don’t have to-” Tony tried to protest.

“Guys’ got people posted outside your place, got a lackie that gave the Soldier a freaking busted jaw, and has you scared and running. Yeah, we do.” Clint didn’t let him finish.

“We don’t like bullies.” Steve said, folding his arms.

Tony looked them all over. “Uhuh.” He said, eyes a bit wide with disbelief. Bucky didn’t blame him, it was an ironic statement to come from such a ragtag, punkish group of people.

Steve grabbed a pen and paper. “Write your address, and a list of what you need. We’ll grab it, and bring your stuff right back. You can stay with Buck and I ‘til we get this sorted out.”

Tony seemed done trying to argue, and started writing with a resigned sigh.

“So how’d date night go?” Bucky was looking at Clint, but the question was really directed at all of them.

Clint’s face broke into a grin. “Great, it went great Phil’s great. We already set up a second date. He brought me flowers. Who does flowers anymore? That’s like, straight up old school gentleman right there.”

“Steve brought me flowers on our first date.” Natasha hummed, typing on her phone.

“Yeah, but Steve’s like, from the damned 1940s or some shit.” Clint rolled his eyes. “And my date would’ve gone perfect, if certain people didn’t spy.” Clint made a face at Natasha and Steve.

Steve held up his hands in defense. “Just following her lead.” Natasha just offered a smile, not saying anything.

“Here.” Tony gave Steve the paper back, now covered in writing, and tossed him a key from his pants pocket.

Steve took the paper. “Come on. We’ll pick up Sam on the way, for backup.” Clint and Natasha both nodded, and the trio disappeared again. Tony watched them leave, then turned back to Bucky.

“I feel like I accidentally initiated myself into a cult.” Tony frowned.

Bucky waved him off. “Steve takes anyone he likes under his wing, he’s not hard to impress. And if he’s on board, so’s Tasha, and Clint just goes with the flow. They’re good people.”

“And you?” Tony finished his coffee, staring at Bucky over the rim.

Bucky actually took a moment to consider the question. “I’m usually more hesitant to trust people.” He said, not elaborating, before putting together a small load of the breakfast dishes to wash.

“Then why’d you trust me so easily?” Tony asked, walking back over to the couch to cuddle into the blanket again.

“You don’t look like the type who’d really pose much of a threat to me, or anyone else, for that matter.” Bucky side stepped the question.

“Because I’m a scrawny ass eighteen year old with glasses and a GPA of 99.8?” Tony said, arching an eyebrow.

“No, because I’m just good at reading people. And seriously? 99.8? I think I maintained a solid 70 average in high school, and never went to college.” Bucky continued to push for a change of conversation. He didn’t want to have to explain himself.

“Well what do you do now?” Tony asked, letting the conversation move along.

Bucky paused in washing dishes. “You’re not allowed to fucking laugh.”

“Won’t laugh, not laughing.” Tony held up his hands.

“I’m doing an apprenticeship, under a culinary institute. I work as a server in a restaurant right now, but I want to be a chef.” Bucky said, his glare daring Tony to say something about it.

“That’s cool.” Tony smiled, and it actually seemed pretty genuine.

“What about you, doll?” Bucky turned back to the dishes.

“I don’t really know.” Tony admitted. “I’m getting a degree in mechanical engineering, but I guess I’d just be happy with being a mechanic.”

“Really? You don’t look the type to be hands on with that stuff.” Bucky said, surprised.

Tony huffed. “And you don’t look like a chef, your damned point?” There was a genuine bite in his voice, and it was startling.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it that way, doll.” Bucky backtracked. “I just meant, you’re real pretty, and pretty isn’t the first word that comes to mind, thinking of a mechanic.”

Tony laughed. “Are you flirting with me?” Bucky only shrugged, giving him a grin as he dried his hands. “Isn’t that low, flirting with someone who still has ex problems?”

“I’ve done lower.” Bucky said, now drying the dishes and putting them away. “I’m not exactly clean cut, doll.”

“Fair enough.” Tony hummed. There was a pause. “What’s the red star mean?”

“Hm?” Bucky glanced over his shoulder. 

“Your tattoo, the red star.” Tony elaborated. “I mean, the others are kinda self explanatory, but I don’t get the star.”

Bucky finished drying the dishes, then tossed the towel aside, joining Tony in the living room. “It… stands for something I overcame, a bit ago. A memento, so I don’t ever forget where I came from.”

Tony nodded. “That’s admirable.” He didn’t push Bucky to elaborate, so he didn’t. Bucky sat next to Tony on the couch. Tony scooted over, leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Doll, as much as I like flirtin’, I don’t wanna push this if you aren’t sure you want it. Like you said, ex problems and all.” Bucky said, running a hand through Tony’s hair.

“We broke up a month ago, and I fell out of love with him long before that. He’s just a pain in my ass now.” Tony promised, looking up at Bucky. “I’m allowed to flirt with other guys too.” Tony lifted his hand, letting his fingertips dance across Bucky’s chest.

“You sure about this, doll?” Bucky cradled Tony’s face with a gentle hand. With a past with an abusive boyfriend, Bucky was going to try his damned hardest to be a gentle giant.

“Positive.” Tony said, looking Bucky right in the eye, and so help him god, those whiskey eyes could melt anyone’s heart.

Bucky smiled. “Can I kiss you, doll?” He asked. Tony blushed, but nodded. Bucky brought their lips together for a sweet kiss, and fuck, it was perfect. Tony’s lips tasted of coffee and bacon, and were perfectly soft. 

“That’s fucking precious, right there. And Nat, you owe me ten.” 

Bucky and Tony jumped, breaking apart. Bucky mentally kicked himself for not hearing his friends come it. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and now Sam all stood there, hands full of Tony’s stuff.

Natasha made a face, but pulled out a ten, shoving it into Clint’s hand.

“Did it all go well?” Bucky ignored Clint’s comment, but didn’t let go of Tony.

“Yeah, we got the stuff, duked it out with some assholes, it was great.” Clint grinned. “Just like Budapest.”

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.” Natasha frowned. No one knew what ‘Budapest’ quite was, but they all did know that Clint and Natasha’s past was a strange thing not worth questioning.

“Gimme phone.” Tony made grabby hands, and Steve passed him a phone. Tony unlocked it, and scrolled through notifications. “Oh dear.”

“What?” Buck frowned.

“Eleven missed calls from Pepper.” Tony read out loud. “No one wants one missed call from Pepper, let alone eleven. I’m dead.” He stared at his phone like it was a bomb.

“Who’s Pepper?” Bucky asked.

Tony glanced up. “Oh, she’s one of my two friends. And the scariest woman I know. Hang on.” He dialed, and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Pepper, darling, apple of my eye-” Everyone heard shouted on the other end as Tony held the phone away from his ear, scrunching up his face. “You can be happy that I’m not dead? Look, it’s a long story. I met this guy named Bucky, he saved me from Justin and is letting me stay at his place, oh and I kissed him, that was really nice. I promise I’ll keep in touch with you and Rhodey.” He paused, letting Pepper speak. “Yes ma’am. Yes, I promise! He’s nice. Fine, fine!” Tony held out the phone to Bucky. “She wants to talk to you.”

Bucky accepted the phone, and before he could even get a word in, a stern female voice was berating him. “Tony is an absent minded, eccentric sweetheart, and if you try to use that against him or hurt him, I will make you regret it. He’s already going through too much with Justin, so I swear to god if you lay a hand on him without his explicit consent, I will snap your dick off.” The line abruptly cut out, and Bucky was left staring at the phone.

“She seems nice.” Bucky handed Tony his phone back. “If she’s that fierce, how the hell did the ordeal with Justin go down, with her around?” He asked.

Tony looked away. “She didn’t exactly know the full story until it was too late.” He mumbled. Bucky nodded. There was an awkward pause.

“You guys wanna go and dick around in Central Park?” Sam asked, speaking for the first time since coming in the apartment. There were nods and noises of agreement.

“Come on Tony, put on some pants.” Bucky said, standing up to look for his shirt.

“I’m going? Why am I going?” Tony frowned, looking mildly alarmed.

“Because this is a cult and you’re one of us now.” Bucky winked at him, tugging on a shirt.

Tony sighed, but went to get up. “You guys are really going overboard for some college kid you just met.”

“Trust me man, you get used to it.” Sam said, nodding. Being the most recent addition to their friend group, he knew better than anyone of their eccentricities toward accepting new people. “If Binky Bonks protects you, we all do.”

“I hate you.” Bucky scowled at Sam. Sam only grinned.

Tony tugged on his pants, changed into an AC/DC shirt, and slipped on his glasses. “You know I’m going to stick out, right? Like a kitten surrounded by a bunch of bulldogs.” He mused, tugging on a jacket as they all herded out the door.

Bucky laughed, then kissed Tony’s forehead. “Well then, I guess you’re our little kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell. That's all.  
> EDIT: A poll for my audience. Would you lovelies like a series, all in this universe? Maybe some of it could focus on Phlint or Romanogers, or just the gang in general, and maybe add more of the Avengers while we're at it, and lots of WinterIron. Let me know if you do!  
> EDIT 2.0: If you think you commented/liked/bookmarked this and it's not showing up, you probably did, you just did on the clone. Because AO3 hates me and is glitching, somehow two versions of this posted (they were identical, don't worry) and I didn't catch it.  
> EDIT 3.0: Okay, so apparently there was a mishap or some shit, TLDR, the prompt I saw on Tumblr (technically Pinterest, but it was a screenshot of Tumblr) was eerily similar to an existing post/work by Tumblr user Reioka. Whether the prompt stole from her, whether they were just similar, I don't fucking know. I just saw I random prompt. Any similarities/accidental plagiarisms were just that. Accidental. I feel like a disclaimer, oh no.  
> EDIT 4.0: So many edits, dear Jesus. Anywho, per popular demand, I am making this a series! Look for a new work coming soon!


End file.
